Being In Their Hearts
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is leaving for Australia with his birth parenta but will face new challenges and adventures but will find that he has two worlds but one family who cares about which also includes Phineas and Ferb along with Doofy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here's the sequel to Becoming Human that I was talking about.**

**Summer is coming meaning Perry will be going with his birth parents to the Outback but he'll have challenges and adventures there but also feels homesick for the Flynn-Fletchers, Doofy and especially Viola but he'll learn they'll never leave him.**

* * *

It was two weeks until school let out for Summer vacation as the kids of Danville Elementary School rsn out as the final bell rang but Perry smiled as he was walking home with Phineas and Ferb but then heard somebody calling him as he turned around.

He saw Viola there as the gentle breeze was blowing through her dark violet hair as she was wearing a mini skirt with black leggings and biker boots with a turquise top.

"You wanna go get some ice cream?

My Mom said it was okay." she said.

Perry's cheeks were red hot hearing this as he nodded but Phineas sighed as he wasn't so mad at Perry spending most of his time with Vioia but he understood as he and Ferb went on their way.

Viola wondered what was up with the red head as she was walking beside him but had one of her hands on the strap of her backpack.

Perry wanted to tell her that Phineas was his owner but wasn't sure how she'd react but probably well like how she thought his platyself was cute.

They had walked a few blocks and past Maple Drive, Phineas and Ferb's neighbourhood but were approaching Mr Freezi's Ice Cream Parlour but Perry normaly hung around here with Phineas and Ferb and their friends.

They then opened the door as the little bell jingled indicating customers as Perry was happy walking in here as it made him feel like an normal human kid but Viola was ordering a mini hot fudge sundae but saw Perry eating a frozen yoghurt with blueberry topping which matched the colour of his fur.

"You excited about Summer, Perry?

Three months of fun." she told him.

Perry sighed knowing they wouldn't see each other during Summer but he had to tell her as he cared about her and didn't want to hurt her feelings but she always wanted him to wear his fedora.

"There's something I have to tell you." he said.

"What is it?" she asked him.

He took a breath hoping she would understand.

"I have to go to Australia with my birth parents." he said.

Viola was quiet hearing the teal haired boy's words but understood remembering him telling her how he'd been separated from his birth parents as a toddler because of a poacher.

"You're not upset are you?

I will visit and e-mail you and the guys everyday." he said.

Viola smiled knowing Perry wasn't like other boys who left and never came back and he was very kind and sweet along with being tough and brave.

He then looked at his watch.

"I should go.

Doofy will be worried." he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she told him hugging him.

He had that warm feeling again.

But it calmed down as he left the ice cream parlour but was walking to D.E.I and knew both his birth parents and Doofy were probably worried or wondering where he was but he approached the ziggy zaggy building that was D.E.I as he entered the building and climbed up the many flights of stairs until he came to Doof's apartment.

He then used the key Doof had given him a long time ago but opened the door hearing music as Love Handel was playing but Jake was sitting on the couch reading an newspaper while Kahi was in the kitchen.

The turquise furred male put down his paper seeing his son was home.

"You had a good day?

How come you're so late?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes it was.

I was late because I was with Viola.

I'm gonna do homework, okay?" he told him.

Jake nodded as he saw his son leave.

He knew Perry would be done in no time as he was smart.

He then went back to reading as Doof entered.

He had been helping Kahi in the kitchen.

He wondered what Perry had been doing after school.V

* * *

Viola was lying on her bed in her room as she was on her laptop as she'd finished her homework but was thinking about Perry as she remembered what he'd said to her at the ice cream parlour but knew he would e-mail her and use Skype to talk to her when he was in Australia but she heard her older sister Roxy coming home from school.

She and Roxy lived in a house not far from Maple Drive where Perry's friends Phineas and Ferb lived as her parents had moved them into this house but Roxy went to Danville High School but Roxy noticed that Viola was quiet but knew that was just her sister being normal.

She then saw Viola setting the table for dinner and wondered who this Perry kid was that her little sister kept talking about sometimes but she knew that she cared about this teal haired boy.

Viola then sat down but was drinking soda as she was listening to her older sister telling them about her day at school but she wanted to talk to Perry after dinner as it was still sunny as she wanted to ride her bike.p

* * *

Perry was playing with Phineas and Ferb in their backyard as it was seven in the evening but still sunny outside and the three males were playing football but Perry was nervous about this as he had the strength of a fiootball player and his energy increased and got carried away but didn't want to hurt the boys.

He then heard the door open as Viola came in making him smile as she wanted to play too as she played football with her Dad sometimes as Perry was nervous because he didn't want to hurt her too.

"Don't worry Perry I'll be okay.

I play stuff like this all the time." she told him.

Perry hoped so as they were playing and having fun as he tackled her but she was laughing as she was on the grass but Perry was laughing too as he was having fun too but Phineas smiled seeing Perry so happy.

But later they were sitting under the tree as they were worn out.

"So where did you live before coming here?" Phineas asked Viola.

"I used to live in Toronto.

Roxy my sister was very popular at high school there.

I found it hard to make friends.

Until I came to Danville." she answered.

Perry understood as he had felt lonely like Viola until he came to Danville but saw her look at her watch as she knew her parents would be worried if she didn't go home now.

He then saw her leave but went to D.E.I.

Phineas knew that he and Ferb would see Perry and Viola tomorrow at school.P

* * *

Perry was getting ready for bed as it was nearly bedtime as he was brushing his teeth but was wearing turquise pyjamas he was his platypus self but could hear Jake and Kahi talking and were in the guest room but he was nervous as they were talking about Australia but he was trying to calm down by thinking of Viola.

He then was feeling tired as he left the bathroom but went to the new bedroom that was another guest room in Doof's apartment but he'd moved his stuff into it but he turned on the lamp entering as there were books and manga on the bedside table which he normally read but was too tired tonight to do any reading.

His eyelids were heavy with sleep as he had tired himself out with school and baseball but they closed as his head hit the pillow but began to dream peacefully.

Jake then checked up on Perry later that night but he saw him deep asleep but kissed his forehead leaving.

He hoped Perry would like it in the Outback...


	2. Bad Dreams

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to both the critic and Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing and both Doof and Perry are having bad dreams about Perry leaving at the start of Summer **

* * *

Perry sighed as he woke up in the middle of the night with a jolt from a really bad dream about leaving for the Outback and Phineas had said he was no longer part of their family but he wtped tears away with a paw.

He looked at the clock seeing it was two in the morning but he needed to get a drink getting up out of his room and walking down the hallway which was filled with darkness.

His head was filled with images from the bad dream he'd had but tried to shake the dream off but approached the kitchen but first had to go through the living room.

He then found Doof sitting on the couch still awake and wearing a green dressing gown with fuzzy panda slippers but was drinking a cup of coffee but Perry wondered what was bothering him sitting down beside him.

"Perry what're you doing up?

Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Doof asked him.

"I needed a drink as I couldn't sleep.

I was having a bad dream." he told him.

Doof wondered what kind of bad dream it would be to worry his little frenemy but he had felt the same as he had an nightmare about him never coming back and making him alone again before Perry came into his life a long time ago.

Perry was in awe hearing Doof's nightmare as they were on the couch.

"I would never do that to you Doofy.

I would come back." he told him.

Doof then yawned as he was getting tired as he'd been drinking hot chocolate along with Perry but their eyelids closed even as they were fighting sleep but their eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

The alarm clock in Perry's bedroom rang loudly waking up the entire apartment but Jake was worried as he'd woke up along with Kahi and had entered their son's room but hadn't found him there and headed to the living room finding Perry asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him as Doof was in the kitchen.

Jake then went into the kitchen finding Doof wearing a chef's hat and apron but makibng eggs and bacon and he turned around seeing the turquise furred male there.

"Oh hey Jake.

What's wrong?

Oh you're wondering why Perry's not in his room, right?

He was having bad dreams." Doof told him.

Jake then understood as he wondered what kind of bad dreams but Doof didn't think it was a good idea to tell the turquise furred male as it would hurt his feelings.

He then went to wake his son up.

He saw Perry stretch and yawn.

There was tiredness in Perry's hazel eyes because he'd woken late in the night and had been sleeping on the couch but Perry then went to his room to get ready for

* * *

Perry was in his room undressed as he was preparing to transform into his human form as his eyes glowed with sea green light as his fur along with his bill, beaver like tail and webbed feet detracted as he became his human form but got dressed in his usual clothes but smelt breakfast as he grabbed his backpack and went to the kitchen.

He could hear Doof talking to Kahi and Jake and it was about him but he could hear yelling as it was his birth father and Perry was feeling bad about Doof telling them about maybe waiting for a while before going to the Outback.

Perry wiped away tears as he entered the room but Jake knew he'd been listening to them but was quiet during breakfast and afterwards grabbed his backpack.

"I gotta go.

I'm gonna be late." he said.

Doof felt bad for his frenemy.


	3. Stressed

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing along with the critic.**

**Perry is distracted because of the bad dream he had but maybe Viola can help.**

**Also BrookeDoofy gave me an idea on how Perry can visit his friends. **

* * *

Perry sighed as he walked up the steps of Danville Elementary School as the wind blew through his teal hair but he had something on his mind that was bothering him.

"_You betrayed us Peey!_

_I thought we were family!_ " Phineas yelled in his head.

It was from the bad dream he'd had last night that had kept him awake last night.

Tears welled in his eyes as he didn't want anybody to see him cry but wiped the tears away with a hand but unaware that Phineas and Viola had seen him.

They wondered what was wrong as they entered but headed to class before they were late and got in trouble.

Perry was already at his desk reading but was avoiding Phineas's gaze as he couldn't get the dream out of his head.

He sighed as the teacher entered making the class quiet down.

They had to wait until recess.M

* * *

Meanwhile Doofy was feeling angry after what Jake had told him but the only thing that helped him calm down was inventing but he was working on something that would enable Perry to visit whenever he wanted to but was putting his whole heart into it.

But he was still remembering the row he and Jake had this morning.

_Doof had been sitting at the table drinking coffee but had told both Perry's birth parents that he thought it would hurt Perry by taking him back to the Outback and not allowing him to want to return to Danville if he felt like it._

_"You don't know our son!_

_You were just his nemesis._

_But he told me how much he cares about you._

_You're a loser and you always will be." Jake yelled._

_Doof was mad but upset hearing this._

_"I hope you go to Australia and never come back!" Doof yelled loudly punching him._

_Jake was really annoyed by what Doof had just done as his eye throbbed with pain but he lunged at him as they were fighting but Kahi was nervous seeing this as she didn't want them to fight as she heard footsteps knowing they were Perry's._

_Both males stopped but were mad..._

Doof sighed as he was working on his project but knew that after that, Perry had walked in and left to go to school but he knew he was upset about something but hoped his frenemy would be was

* * *

It was recess at Danville Elementary School and all the kids were playing but Perry was on a swing but letting the wind blow through his teal hair but felt somebody tap him on the shoulder bringing him down to Earth as it was Viola.

She was then sitting on a swing beside him but was wondering why he'd been acting strange all day but Perry sighed.

He couldn't lie to her.

"I had a really bad dream last night." he admitted.

Viola was a little confused about this.

But she remembered he was going to Australia once school ended for Summer.

"Why don't you tell me your dream?

It might make you feel better." she said.

Perry sighed as he had no choice...

_It was a peaceful Summer day as Perry was returning from yet another successful mission but he landed in the backyard but saw them with his birth parents._

_Phineas looked really mad making the turquise furred male worried but he and Ferb then tied him up like when Doof trapped him but the red head was furious._

_"Is it true?_

_You're going back to Australia?_

_You're a traitor Perry._

_You betrayed us." Phineas yelled._

_"P-Phineas I can explain!" Perry told him._

_But then he was on a plabe with his birth parents headed for Australia but Phineas and Ferb had gotten an new pet and had totally forgotten him._

Viola was rubbing his back as the dream sounded bad but the teal haired male didn't know that Phineas had been listening but was stunned hearing Perry's nightmare but he needed to talk to him.

But the bell rang.

They along with the other kids went back inside.P

* * *

Perry was standing in line in the canteen as Doof had given him lunch money but he was thinking about what would happen if he did go to Australia and never came back but never coming back to Danville but that would hurt his relationships with Doof and Phineas and Ferb as he was paying for lunch but took the tray after paying and went to a vacant table.

Viola then joined him as she was eating bagels with cheese and onions.

She'd been talking to Phineas in the line but would talk later.

She saw him drinking Pepsi Max.

He was thinking about things.

She knew that Phineas and Ferb wouldn't be mad when he did tell them about going to Australia but she would help him tell them but she hoped he was okay.

Perry was also wondering about Doof knowing he and Jake had a fight this morning.

He would talk to Doof when he got home...


	4. Helping Him With An New Invention

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to Jeff69 and I love the rivalry between Doof and Jake as Doof has been a big part of Perry's life while Jake hasn't been there for his son since he was hatched.**

**I like where it's going...**

* * *

Kahi sighed as she and Jake were in the living room of D.E.I waiting for Perry to come home but she was opening a bottle of medicine as it was Jake's as he was a little bi-polar but wasn't that serious but was taking great care of it.

She knew Doof and him were rivals because Doof had been in her son's life as his nemesis as he had to fight him everyday but then their relationship became stronger and became friends.

But she could tell Jake was jealous as he hadn't been in his son's life since he was hatched but she went to talk to Doof while her husband was taking his medicine.

* * *

Doof was nearly done with his project in the lab but heard footsteps as he had made two things as one was a watch but it was a mini web cam so his little frenemy could talk to him when in Australia but had made a transporter that would enable Perry to come visit him and had put a button on the watch.

He then turned around seeing Kahi but the female platypus saw him look away but knew it was because of Jake as she looked around the lab but was in awe seeing his gadgets and inators along with blueprints realising why her son liked hanging out with him.

2How're you Doofy?

I'm sorry about Jake.

He's just jealous." she told him.

Doof then turned around hearing that.

"I'm good Kahi.

Wait he's jealous?

Of me?" he said.

The female platypus nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he is.

You've been a huge part of our son's life as your relationship began as enemies as he became an agent and then eventually you became friends but Jake never was a part of Perry's life since he hatched.

You said he also has owners?" she told him.

Doof smiled hearing that.

"Yes, Yes he does.

His owners are two amazing, creative boys.

Their names are Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher.

I hope Jake won't freak out hearing that." he told her.

But they heard Perry's voice as they knew he was home from school but they went into the living room seeing Perry hug Jake but saw him making a snack as Doof went into the kitchen.

Kahi saw Jake sigh as he was reading an newspaper.P

* * *

Perry was in the kitchen making a snack in the kitchen before doing homework and was making a peanut butter sandwich with milk and saw Doof enter but hugged him.

"So how was school today?" he asked.

"It was good Doofy.

What about you?" the teal haired male asked.

Doof smiled hearing him ask that as he was always curious about what he did while he was at school and always asked him when he came home from school.

"I have something to show you but you have to wait until after homework." Doof told him.

"Aw Doofy!

Can't you show me now?" he said.

Doof knew what was coming next as Perry would use those beauitful hazel eyes of his to make Doof cave in but this time he was standing firm on this.

"Okay Doofy." he said finishing his snack and leaving the kitchen.

Doof shook his head laughing at Perry's cuteness.

He then heard footsteps turning around seeing Jake making him nervous as the turquise furred male had a frown on his bill as he was jealous of the human male for being a part of his son's life when he wasn't.

"What do you want?

I don't want to fight right now.

Why're you always mad at me Jake?

I did nothing wrong.

At least I'm there for Perry." Doof told him.

The turquise furred male then felt his blood boil hearing that as he was wanting to fight Doof but knew that Perry would be upset if he hurt Doof in any way possible meaning he wouldn't talk to him when he did go to the Outback with him and Kahi.

"At least I'm not a loser." Jake said leaving.

Doof was feeling sad but headed to the lab.

He felt better here as Jake would never uderstand how great he was at science and inventing but he didn't care what Jake thought as he knew Perry would help but then heard excited footsteps hearing the door burst open as he turned around seeing Perry in his turquise furred form but his beaver like tail was swaying back and forth excitedly like a dog's.

"Doofy you okay?

You look like somebody took me away." he said

"It's nothing Perry.

I wanna show you something." he answered.

Perry was curious to see what Doof had made knowing he always made some cool things even if they were sometimes for bad things but saw Doof put a turquise coloured watch on his right wrist as Perry looked at it curious.

"It's a mini webcam.

That way you can keep in touch with us.

I know you'll do well." he said.

"Thanks Doofy you rock!" he said hugging him.

Doof saw him leave as he was going to Phineas and Ferb's


	5. Wanting Them To Be A Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Jeff69 for reviewing but the problem isn't solved just because of the transporter but Perry is also dealing witth Phineas and Ferb's reaction to him leaving for Australia.**

* * *

Perry was hanging out at Phineas and Ferb's house as the three males were in the backyard but Phineas and Ferb had finished their homework as they were very smart.

They were playing baseball but talking about Summer but the teal haired male sighed as he had his catcher's mitt on his right hand but looking at the invention Doof had made for him.

"Hey Perry we just had a great idea!" the red head told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You know the end of term concert?

We were thinking of restarting the Ferbtones.

We want you to play lead guitar for us." Phineas said.

Perry was touched as the boys knew he was good at playing the guitar as he saw a black electric guitar with a platypus skull and crossbones on the guitar body and the guitar was turquise.

"W-Wow this is so cool.

I can do it.

Before I leave." he answered.

Phineas wondered what Perry meant.

The teal haired male sighed knowing they needed to know but explained and saw Phineas's face drained of colour making Perry feel bad that he'd told them but Phineas was beginning to calm down.

But Ferb saw tears in Perry's eyes.

"I'm worried about my Dad.

He was taking medicine this morning after yelling at Doofy.

Whenever Doofy's not with my Dad, he's happy and normal.

But he gets scared around my Dad.

I just want them to be happy." he said.

Phineas then was worried for Perry.

"Maybe you should tell him Perry." he told him.

Perry nodded as they decided to play for a while as Perry was staying for dinner but he would talk to Jake when he came home but was going to practise the guitar for a while as he had an idea for a song.

He was humming a melody as Phineas was curious.

He was telling them about the song idea and they liked it as they were playing baseball but Phineas wanted him to play in platypus form but Perry wasn't happy about this.

Ferb agree with Perry.

They then heard Linda call them inside to get cleaned up for dinner.L

* * *

Later that night, Perry returned to D.E.I but remembered what he was planning to do as he saw Kahi and knew he could talk to her about Jake not getting along with Doof.

"Hey honey.

Did you have fun at your friend's house?" she asked him.

He had transformed into his natural platypus form sitting on the couch beside her.

"Yes, Yes I did Mom.

i wanted to talk to you about something.

Doofy and Jake don't get along.

Like everytime Jake's around, Doofy gets scared.

I just want us to be a family." Perry told her.

The turquise furred female had a feeling that Perry had sensed that Jake acted strange around Doof but knew her husband was jealous of Doof but Perry's eyes widened hearing that.

"I wish Jake wouldn't be so mad at Doofy.

He's amazing.

I wish he could see that.

Is that why he takes medicine?" Perry said.

Kahi nodded in reply as he yawned.

"I should go to bed.

Night Mom." he said hugging her.

"Night honey." she said seeing him leave.

She needed to talk to Jake.

* * *

Perry was sitting on his bed in his pyjamas but was strumming on his guitar but had written down a few lyrics for the song he was working on as he along with Phineas and Ferb were going to rehearse.

He yawned as he was falling asleep as his hazel eyes closed in sleep but Doof came in to check on him and found him asleep and surprised he was playing the guitar but read his frenwemy's lyrics as they were about family.

He was amazed at his musical talent but decided to let Perry sleep as he needed his rest.J

* * *

Jake wondered why Kahi was so mad at him as they were in bed but understood after she told him that Perry knew about him and Doof being rivals along with the fact he just wanted them and Doof to be a family and sighed knowing he and Perry needed to talk in the morning but needed to sleep on it.


	6. Bad Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody for reviewing but sorry for not reviewing.**

**Kahi is deciding to divorce Jake after he crosses the line but Perry's upset and feeling conflicted as he's scared but loves his father but knows his father is ill but hope you like.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open as he had a few dreams and was getting up as it was a school day but was focusing as his eyes glowed with turquise light as he became his human form but was getting dressed but was thinking as he wanted him, Kahi, Jake and Doof to be a family but had a feeling Jake was ill.

He then placed his trademark fedora on his turquise haired head hearing Doof call him for breakfast as he ran in but saw both Jake and Kahi but they were talking but Jake was in a bad mood making him fearful.

"You need to chill Dad.

Doofy's my friend." Perry said.

Doof then saw him and Jake fighting but Jake scrabbed him on the cheek making Perry whimper in pain as it'd made a cut snapping Jake out of his angry trance.

"P-Perry I'm sorry.

Forgive me please!" he said.

Perry shook his head as he and Doof went to look at the wound but Kahi needed to talk to her husband while Perry was at school.

Doof was cleaning up the wound on Perry's cheek but it would scar but the turquise haired boy was quiet but he was visibly upset as he wanted to cry as Doof hugged him.

"I'm sorry about your father Perry.

He's a jerk." he said.

"H-He's sick Doofy.

He doesn't mean it." he replied.

"I know he came back into your life.

But real fathers don't hurt their kids.

They give them love.

Like me with you." he told him.

Perry was wiping away tears as there was a bandage on his cheek.

He then went to get some breakfast as he didn't want to go through the school day hungry but he understood along with Kahi that he was quiet.

After finishing, he grabbed his backpack.

"I gotta go.

I'll see you later." he said.

Kahi was feeling bad for her son.

* * *

_I wonder what's going on with Perry?_

_He looks so distracted and sad since class started and he has a bandage on his cheek meaning something must've happened but he's not in the mood to talk and I'm just worried for him._

_Maybe Phineas can help._

It was recess and Viola was wondering what was bugging Perry as the turquise haired boy had been on a swing with the breeze blowing through his hair and looking at the sky.

She wasn't the only one worried about him.

Phineas had been worried since the turquise haired boy met them at school this morning.

She saw a few tears in his hazel eyes.

It made her want to help him.

She then approached him making him surprised.

"O-Oh hey Viola.

Whatcha you doing?" he asked softly.

"Worrying about you.

Did you get in a fight?" she answered.

Perry knew he couldn't hide anything from her as they were friends.

"My Dad and I were fighting.

He scrabbed me wih his claws.

I think he hates me." he answered.

Viola felt bad for him.

She then hugged him.

He was feeling a little better but heard the bell ring.

They then went inside the building.

* * *

Phineas was listening to Viola tell him at lunch what was going on with Perry as the turquise haired boy was eating alone but eating noodles but was feeling down as he wanted to talk to them but he was scared as in Phineas's mind he was cool.

He then left the lunch room making Phineas worried but Viola knew ice cream might make him feel better as she was planning to go there after school but was getting Phineas to tell Perry about it as they normally sat together in class at the back where the teacher woukldn't bust them for talking.

She hoped he'd be okay.


End file.
